Best Friends
by kisshuismylife
Summary: A very short one-shot based off something on my profile. Read and find out! And sorry the summary sucks.


**Best Friends**

**Friends: Help you find your prince.**

**Best Friends: Kidnaps him and brings him to you.**

Ichigo, Moe and Miwa were the closest of friends. Moe and Miwa were half-Cyniclon twins, and Ichigo was, of course, Mew Ichigo, infused with the genes of an Iriomote Wildcat.

Ichigo had realized that she didn't really love Aoyama, and broken up with him. However, she didn't think she knew who she did love. It was getting confusing.

Moe and Miwa, however, knew exactly who she loved, having gone through her mind again. Today they were talking about it.

"We should find some way of getting them together," Miwa said. "We both know Ichigo loves Kisshu, and he loves her. Now all that's left is to bring them together."

Moe suddenly got an evil smirk on her face. "I've got an idea…." she said.

Miwa sighed. "You want to kidnap him, right?" she asked. Then she smirked evilly too. "Let's do it!"

Moe grinned, and the twins started planning.

_**About two hours later: **_"Alright, I think that should do it," Moe said, looking at the coil of teleport-proof rope they had acquired from Pai's lab. "Miwa, where is he, and where's Ichigo?"

Miwa concentrated, and said, "Kisshu's in his room, and Ichigo's walking in her front door."

"Good, let's go," Moe said. The twins teleported into Kisshu's room, teleport-proof rope in hand.

Kisshu was daydreaming about Ichigo when he heard teleportation, and looked up. "Since when can you two teleport?" he asked Moe and Miwa warily.

"We learned about two months ago, but right now we're not here to talk," Miwa said.

"Why are you here?" Kisshu asked. The look on the girls' faces was making him nervous. And rightly so, because they smirked at each other, then leaped on him and started tying him up. "What the hell are you doing!?" Kisshu yelled.

"You'll see," Moe said, snickering. "Quit squirming."

Despite his efforts to get away, Kisshu was soon tied up. Miwa concentrated, then said, "Okay, we're all set. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Kisshu asked warily.

"Oh, you'll see," Miwa said sweetly. Then she and Moe grabbed Kisshu and teleported.

They landed in the living room of Ichigo's house, and Miwa called, "We've got a surprise for you!"

They heard footsteps on the stairs, and a minute later, Ichigo came in- and stopped dead. "Um… what's going on?" she asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Kisshu grumbled.

"We decided since you finally dumped Aoyama, and we KNOW you're in love with Kisshu, we'd kidnap him and bring him to you so you could get together," Moe said proudly.

Ichigo was laughing too hard to speak by this point. Kisshu, however, was NOT amused. "How is me being tied up funny?" he asked.

"It's not, it's HILARIOUS!" Moe giggled.

"Am I getting untied at some point?" Kisshu asked disgruntledly as Ichigo attempted to stop laughing- and failed miserably.

"Oh, fine," Moe said. She went over and untied Kisshu, who got up and shook feeling back into his arms and legs- then promptly lunged at Moe and Miwa, who ran for it.

This resulted in Kisshu chasing Moe and Miwa all around Ichigo's house- at least until Ichigo finally stopped laughing, and grabbed him on his way past her. "Why did you stop me!?" Kisshu yelled. "Moe and Miwa need to go down!"

The two in question burst out laughing, and Kisshu snarled. "Come on, they just wanted us to start dating," Ichigo giggled.

"I would have come willingly; they didn't have to tie me up," Kisshu grumbled.

"You look cute sulking," Ichigo commented.

This didn't appease Kisshu, who said, "Are you sure I can't kill them?"

"Their mom will have a nervous breakdown if they don't come home on time, and I don't want my best friends to die," Ichigo said. "So can you calm down now?"

"Mmph," Kisshu said.

"If you calm down, you get a kiss," Ichigo said.

Kisshu perked up a bit, and said, "I'm calm."

Ichigo giggled and kissed him.

When they broke it off, Moe and Miwa clapped. "We'll leave you two alone now," Miwa said.

"K, bye," Ichigo said. Kisshu grunted. Moe and Miwa burst out laughing again, and teleported out.

"They're insane, aren't they?" Kisshu asked when Moe and Miwa were gone.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "They like it, though."

"So now we can be together, right?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

Ichigo smiled. "Yup," she said.

Suddenly they heard teleportation, and Pai appeared. "Kisshu, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kisshu asked.

"Taruto said he heard you yelling," Pai said.

"Ichigo's insane friends tied me up and dragged me here to get me and Ichigo together," Kisshu said. "Really, I would have come willingly, but NO, they had to tie me up too!"

"So you and Ichigo are together now?" Pai asked.

"Yup," Kisshu said happily.

"Have fun," Pai said, and teleported back out.

"What should we do now?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's make out!" Kisshu said excitedly, and kissed her passionately.

And she kissed back.

**Insanely short, I know, but I couldn't think what else to do. This was requested by Semoka.**


End file.
